


Saving Grace

by Idle wild (NienteZero)



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Dragons, Episode: s01e10 And the Loom of Fate, F/F, Spoilers, alt!cassandra, past cassandra/eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 08:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3202466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NienteZero/pseuds/Idle%20wild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lamia is possibly an ancient seductress, but she's still better at respecting Cassandra's autonomy than just about anyone else. Or basically, Cassandra, Lamia, and a Dragon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving Grace

She would lay down her life over and over for her liege lady. But it doesn't work that way. Lamia stands a pace to the side of the woman she ought to be standing in front of. Her sword is out of its sheath, but she always feels that she will be too far away, and too late, to save Cassandra.

The dragon's wings cause a deep, booming wave of sound every time they flap. She flies swooping circles in the sky overhead, occasionally spitting flares of fire as red-gold as her scales. She is a powerful, old beast, the latest to come and try her strength against the Librarian. So far, none have been able to overcome Cassandra.

Cassandra chants. She used to bounce, she used to have an adorable skip to her step that made Lamia's tired heart soften. But she doesn't bounce now. Instead she is still and graceful. She is calm as she takes her rightful place in the center of the danger. If the dragon is strong and wily and finds a way through the clever webs of warding that Cassandra has woven, Lamia is afraid that as good as she is, she still won't be fast enough to save the Librarian from her raking claws.

But if Lamia could make Cassandra stand behind her, if she fought with everything she had to make Cassandra stay out of danger, if she could conquer Cassandra, then Cassandra wouldn't be the woman she loves any more. 

With vision like her ancient namesake, Cassandra had _seen_ Lamia, taken her for her loyalty and good intentions, and accepted that Lamia was something that she could have when she had little else left. 

Cassandra had no family to speak of. Then she'd lost her Eve. But she'd grabbed on to what Lamia had to offer, love and fealty. She'd pulled herself out of the wreck of a victory that looked like defeat. 

Cassandra was indomitable in her fury, and brilliant at turning the fury to power, feeding on her own passion and sorrow. She had been ready to bleed dry, one nosebleed at a time, to protect her world. She'd been selfish enough to harness wild magic and save herself, and Lamia loves her for it. It is not for Lamia to lure Cassandra away from the battle, to play Nimue and lock her up, just to keep her out of harm's way.

So Lamia stands a pace to the right, on guard as Cassandra wrangles magic and mathematics into bolts of raw power. They flow from her, sparkling with all the beauty of knowledge turned into fire. Against the dragon's scent of sulphur and brimstone, Cassandra's enchantment has a delicate smell, as it always does. There is a little of marmalade, a little honey, syrup, a particular cherry jam from France the way it was before. 

The bolts flare and splash against the underside of the dragon's wings. She wheels, rearing back, the booming noise of her wings faltering. Instead there is a great screech of pain, and scales like copper coins fall from the sky. Cassandra chants again, but before she can raise her hands the dragon is lifting up toward the clouds, driven away for now.

Lamia sheathes her sword and takes a step toward Cassandra. Cassandra is still shimmering with energy. The way her breath is quick and her lips parted, eyes blown as wide as if they'd been abed, Lamia can't resist taking what she is allowed to have. She leans down to press a hot kiss against that pomegranate mouth, feeling Cassandra's dainty teeth pull and bite her lower lip, the passion of the fight still on her like a cloak of glory.

She can't shield this brilliant, beautiful, puissant woman from the world, can't keep her tucked away safe somewhere in a tower or a cave. Lamia can't stand between her liege lady and the war they fight. But by some miracle of grace, when the battle is done, she may stand beside her.


End file.
